Right Where I Belong
by Liligi
Summary: Ela trabalhava para o führer agora, mas sentia que aquele não era seu lugar. Riza POV. Happy Royai Day *-*


**N/A: Ignorando meus livros que gritam para que eu estude para minhas provas bimestrais que tenho amanhã, resolvi escrever isso. Não ficou lá essas coisas (Acho q teria ficado um pouquinho melhor se eu tivesse feito em terceira pessoa), mas mesmo assim espero que alguém goste. Não ficou grande, também, mas eu realmente to preocupada com minhas provas. --'**

**Enfim, Happy Royai day,pessoas! :D**

* * *

Ninguém nunca iria reclamar daquele emprego. Na verdade, muitos dariam qualquer coisa para estar ali. Muitas daquelas secretárias se matariam para ser a Assistente Pessoal do Führer King Bradley. Mas não eu.

Ninguém nunca ouviu — e nem ouvirá — Riza Hawkeye dizer que ela detestava seu trabalho, mas eu simplesmente não achava que aquele era meu lugar.

Eu estive por muito tempo atrás de uma mesa, a ler e redigir documentos das quais era responsabilidade do Coronel — Apesar de ele não ser mais meu chefe, eu não conseguia parar de chamá-lo assim. —, mas, fazer tudo aquilo pelo Führer e somente aquilo era extremamente fatigante.

Eu não podia e não iria mentir dizendo que eu não gostava do meu emprego anterior. A verdade que eu adorava ter que proteger o coronel quando ele saia em alguma missão. Adorava a adrenalina, e adorava ameaçá-lo com minha arma quando ele não queria trabalhar.

Ri de meu próprio pensamento. Agora eu não podia mais ameaçar meu chefe e nem precisaria mandar que ele fizesse seu trabalho, ele fazia. E eu também tinha o meu a fazer.

Suspirei cansada enquanto guardava vários documentos importantes dentro de uma pasta. Senti meu coração acelerar ao constatar que já era quase hora e não tinha mais com o que me ocupar. Sentei-me em minha mesa e meus pés imediatamente começaram a se movimentar nervosa e insistentemente.

Era hoje. Era hoje que o Führer teria uma reunião com meu antigo chefe. Era hoje que novamente veria o Coronel Mustang.

Um sorriso involuntário brotou em meu rosto enquanto minha mão se dirigia ao meu peito.

"Nunca pensei que sentiria falta do jeito irritante dele..." – Ela pensou.

Saudade nunca foi um sentimento muito presente em sua vida, ela poderia contar nos dedos quando ela realmente sentiu saudades de alguma coisa ou de alguém. Quando sua mãe morreu, ela achou que poderia morrer de saudades, quando seu pai morreu, ela também sentiu, mesmo que não na mesma intensidade. Quando Hughes morreu ela também sentiu saudades. Quando deixou sua casa ela sentiu saudades e quando a presença _dele_ não estava mais Juno de si, ela sentiu saudades. Muita.

Fiquei algum tempo devaneando sobre meu passado. Sobre _ele._ Ele havia feito muita coisa por mim, mesmo que ele não percebesse. Eu o devia muito.

A porta da sala do Führer se abriu e não demorou muito para que ele saísse de lá. Eu prontamente me pus de pé para prestar continência. Por mais que odiasse aquele homem ele ainda era meu superior, e eu devia-lhe respeito.

Ele sorriu simpaticamente e se aproximou da loira.

- Vamos, tenente? Não podemos deixar o Coronel Mustang esperando, não é?

- Sim, senhor. – Respondi séria, Bradley riu.

- Se ele já estiver lá quando chegarmos ele provavelmente estará no limite da sua paciência.

Tive que conter um sorriso. Eu sabia que era verdade. Se ele tivesse chegado adiantado — o que provavelmente ele teria feito. —, ele devia estar extremamente impaciente. Eu até podia imaginar a cara dele.

- Bem, o Jerome já deve estar com o carro pronto. Vamos, tenente. – Bradley disse já deixando a sala e Riza o seguiu.

Descemos até o estacionamento do Quartel. Lá um homem com não mais de vinte e cinco anos estava parado ao lado de um luxuoso carro. Bradley sorriu e se encaminhou até o rapaz.

- Boa tarde, Jerome. – Ele disse.

O rapaz imediatamente bateu continência. Não era o motorista do Führer a mais de uma semana e estava sendo difícil para ele se acostumar com o fato de que ele era um funcionário direto do líder de seu país.

- Boa tarde, senhor. – Ele disse nervoso.

- Bem, não deixemos o coronel esperando. Vamos. – King Bradley disse entrando no banco de trás, seguido por sua assistente.

Não demorou muito para que tomássemos as ruas da cidade. Virei o rosto em direção à janela e fiquei mirando as pessoas, casas, arvores e animais que passando como um borrão por nós. Embora meus olhos avistassem cada uma das figuras, minha mente não se prendia ali. Por mais que eu tentasse não pensar, minha mente sempre voltava a Roy Mustang.

"Faz três meses..." – Pensei. – "Como será que ele está?"

Eu não conseguia de pensar na hipótese de ele estar bem, tendo, como sempre, suas acompanhantes nortunas ou se ele não estava tão bem assim, se a falta de seus fieis subordinados lhe fazia alguma falta.

Antes que pudesse perceber, o carro estava estacionando no local marcado para a reunião, que seria em um apartamento um pouco afastado do meu coração bater contra minhas costelas ao ver um carro já estacionado em frente ao lugar.

- Tente não ter uma arritmia, Tenente. – Bradley disse.

Senti o sangue fluir para seu rosto. Aquela definitivamente não era uma reação comum.

Saímos do carro de Bradley imediatamente. Eu senti minhas pernas vacilarem enquanto subiam os poucos degraus que davam na porta do apartamento. Roy já devia estar lá dentro, já que Bradley havia lhe enviado a chave do lugar alguns dias antes.

Senti meu coração parar de bater quando Bradley abriu a porta e a figura imponente de meu ex-superior apareceu em meu campo de visão. Como eu previ, ele estava nervoso, mas seu nervosismo se transformou em surpresa ao me ver em pé ao lado do homúnculo que comandava o exercito e o país.

Ele sorriu parecendo genuinamente feliz, e eu retribui com um sorriso discreto.

- Ora, você realmente chegou cedo, não é coronel? – Bradley disse entrando, eu o segui de perto e fechei a porta quando passei. Ninguém poderia saber que estávamos ali.

- Sim. – Mustang disse agora sério. – Quando mais cedo acabar melhor.

Senti uma pontada de tristeza quando ele disse isso. Fazia meses que não nos víamos, eu pensei que ele gostaria pelo menos de ficar um pouco mais para... Não sei exatamente. A verdade é que eu queria poder vê-lo por um tempo a mais. Pelo jeito, me enganei.

–––-

Ficamos algumas horas ali. Bradley e o Coronel conversavam trivialidades, que na maioria das vezes, Bradley quem havia puxado o assunto, tal qual "Como andam as coisas com você, coronel?" ou "E como está se saindo com seus novos subordinados?", mas eu não estava muito atenta a conversa.

Estava tão absorta que não notei os olhares que o Coronel me lançava de vez em quando, e muito menos quando a conversa entre ele e o Führer terminou. Só fui prestar atenção quando Bradley se levantou e começou a ir em direção à porta. Eu me levantei, mas ele fez um sinal para que eu parasse.

- Está tudo bem, tenente. Pode tirar o resto do dia de folga. – Ele disse.

- Mas... – Tentei falar, mas ele me impediu.

- Está tudo bem. Tenho certeza de você já adiantou o trabalho. Pode ir. – Ele disse e depois saiu da casa, me deixando sozinha com Roy.

Senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo quando senti que ele estava ao meu lado agora.

- Quem diria. – Ele começou a dizer. – Parece que você realmente se adaptou ao novo emprego.

- O que quer dizer? – Perguntei.

- Você segue ele como me seguia antes. Parece que o emprego já é bem familiar pra você. Eu não devia esperar menos, afinal, aquele é o Führer. – Roy disse.

Bufei irritada.

- Bem, eu não vejo melhora nenhuma. A não ser, talvez, que eu não precise ficar o mandando fazer seu trabalho.

- Claro. – Ele sorriu. – Acho então que realmente está melhor lá.

- Eu não disse isso. – Murmurei pra mim mesma, mas ele aparentemente escutou.

- Nem precisa. – Roy disse sorrindo. – Eu consegui interpretar sozinho.

Revirei meus olhos.

- Como sempre, você não está conseguindo interpretar as coisas direito. – Ela disse.

- Então qual é a interpretação correta, Tenente? – Ele disse se aproximando perigosamente de mim.

Senti o ar escapar de meus pulmões. Estranho isso, o que estava acontecendo comigo?

- Eu... só preferia não estar envolvida num trabalho que é cem por cento burocrático. – Eu disse tentando fazer minha voz sair o mais possível.

- Então, está dizendo que gostava de trabalhar comigo?

- Eu só acho que aquele não é o lugar na qual pertenço. – Eu disse dando um passo para trás.

- Hum... – Ele pareceu um pouco chateado. Aquela não devia ser a resposta que ele queria.

- Bom... – Eu disse depois que o silêncio durou mais que o recomendado. – Como eu tenho o resto do dia de folga, acho que vou para casa.

- Para casa? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Vai me deixar aqui sozinho?

- Você deve ter trabalho para fazer. Além do mais, eu tenho que tirar minhas coisas de dentro das caixas e reorganizá-las pelo apartamento. – Eu disse.

- Por favor, Hawkeye. Você pode fazer isso outra hora. – Ele disse sorrindo novamente. – Que tal a gente ir para um restaurante, o sei lá...

- Mas...

- Daqui a pouco escurece. – Ele disse. – Você vai mesmo ficar arrumando sua casa em vez de sair com seu ex-chefe que só vai ficar até amanhã?

Suspirei derrotada. Ele era bem convincente quando queria.

- Tudo bem, mas antes eu vou ter que passar em casa. – Eu disse.

- Pra que? – ele perguntou.

- Eu tenho que trocar de roupa. – Eu disse encarando o uniforme militar.

- Hum... Tudo bem. – Ele disse. – Eu te levo lá.

–––

- Acho que vai chover. – Roy comentou enquanto fazia uma careta.

Eu sorri. Ele com certeza estava tentando puxar assunto já que o silêncio predominava no carro e o céu se encontrava azul e sem nuvens.

- É bom ter trazido uma capa de chuva. – Eu brinquei, tentando me lembrar de quantas vezes o chamei de inútil quando chovia. – Pare ali. – Disse apontando para o prédio em que eu morava.

Ele fez o que eu disse, estacionando o carro em frente ao prédio. Descemos e o convidei para subir, já que pretendia tomar um banho antes e não seria justo deixá-lo me esperando no carro. Ele aceitou prontamente e nós subimos de escada até meu andar.

- Fique à vontade. – Eu disse quando entramos.

- Tudo bem. – Ele disse. Fiquei preocupado se ele ficaria à vontade demais, mas resolvi ignorar e ir tomar logo meu banho.

Entrei no banheiro já com minha muda de roupa em mão e não demorei para tirar a farda e guardá-la. Pouco depois estava debaixo da água quente e refrescante. Fiquei algum tempo ali embaixo, apenas sentindo a água lavar meu corpo e a tensão que eu senti pela manhã inteira.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, mas decidi que já estava na hora de sair. Roy já devia estar impaciente me esperando. Me enrolei na toalha, depois me vesti, penteei meu cabelo e deixei o quarto.

- Roy? – Chamei do corredor e sorri quando cheguei na sala.

- Ah, oi. – Ele disse se virando para mim.

- Oi. – Eu disse. – Já estou pronta.

- Já? – Impressão minha ou ele estava decepcionado?

- Já. Por quê?

- Ah, é que o filme estava bom. – Ele disse apontando para a TV que estava ligava.

- Hum... – Eu murmurei enquanto me aproximava do sofá em que ele estava e me sentei um pouco distante dele. – Então podemos ficar aqui, se quiser. – Eu disse.

Ele sorriu.

- Se está tudo bem pra você... – Eu assenti. – Ok.

Focamos-nos no filme. Era algum filme de romance e eu fiquei confusa do por que Roy estar assistindo aquilo. Quando me virei para encará-lo percebi que ele tinha chegado mais perto de mim e seu braço estava sobre o encosto do sofá, por trás das minhas costas.

- Meus pais costumavam assistir a este filme juntos. – Ele disse como se soubesse o que eu ia perguntar. – É uma das poucas boas lembranças que eu tenho da minha infância.

Sorri. Roy raramente falava e sua infância. Senti seus braços sobre meu ombro e o olhei com uma sobrancelha erguida. Ele encarava a TV com um sorriso nos lábios. Fiz o mesmo e em poucos minutos eu estava totalmente relaxada entre os braços dele. Fechei os olhos sentindo uma sensação agradável e familiar.

Acho que cochilei porque quando o filme já tinha terminado e Roy encarava o teto, pensativo.

- Roy? – Perguntei, minha voz estava um pouco arrastada.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu já estava pensando em te levar pra cama. – Ele disse e eu o olhei com um olhar surpreso. Ele riu. – Não _nesse_ sentido.

Senti meus músculos descontraírem. Ele apenas riu ainda mais.

- Do que está rindo? – Perguntei irritada.

- Não acredito que você pensou que eu estivesse insinuando que ia dormir com você. – Ele disse.

Fiz uma careta. Eu tinha acabado de acordar e ele me diz logo uma coisa dessas, o que ele acha que eu ia pensar? Mas então um pensamento me passou pela cabeça e eu senti uma pontada de tristeza. Eu já sabia que isso nunca ia acontecer, mas ele acabou de confirmar que eu era uma mulher com a qual ele nunca iria... Passar dos limites.

- Se bem – Ele continuou fazendo uma cara pensativa. – Que se você dissesse meu nome daquele jeito novamente eu provavelmente não iria resistir.

Pisquei sem entender. Então percebi que o chamei pelo nome quando acordei. Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Eu raramente o chamava pelo nome, deve ter parecido tão estranho para ele tê-lo feito agora.

- Desculpe-me. – Murmurei abaixando o rosto.

Senti ele segurar meu rosto e erguê-lo. Seu rosto estava muito próximo do meu e rezei para que eu não perdesse meu autocontrole por conta da proximidade.

- Não tem por que se desculpar. – Ele disse. – Não sou mais seu chefe, lembra?

As palavras deles pareciam ter algo implícito, mas meu cérebro estava trabalhando lentamente e eu não consegui decifrar o que havia por trás daquelas palavras. Sentiu sua respiração cada vez mais próxima e meu autocontrole foi por água abaixo. O que ele estava fazendo? O que _eu _estava fazendo? Eu tinha que impedi-lo!

Os lábios de Roy roçaram em minha bochecha e eu senti meu rosto pegar fogo.

- R-Roy... – Tentei dizer, mas perdi o fio da meada quando ele depositou outro beijo na minha bochecha.

- Hum? – Ele murmurou com a boca pressionada contra meu rosto.

- O que... Você está... – Não consegui terminar a frase. A boca dele se encontrava perigosamente perto da minha.

- Shh... – Ele murmurou.

Fechei meus olhos sentindo correntes elétricas percorrem meu corpo enquanto suas mãos se posicionavam em minha cintura.

- Roy... – Murmurei fracamente antes de ver um sorriso surgir em seus lábios e logo depois da boca dele se colar a minha.

Fiquei estática num primeiro momento. Eu só podia estar sonhando. É isso. Eu ainda não tinha acordado. Roy definitivamente não estava me beijando. Ele não podia estar...

Novamente meus pensamentos se perderam quando Roy pediu passagem. Entre abri os lábios e deixei que ele aprofundasse o beijo e também correspondi. Se era um sonho, que pelo menos eu o aproveitasse...

Ficamos algum tempo nos beijando, mas me afastei quando senti que meus pulmões precisavam de algum oxigênio. Encarei Roy surpresa, estávamos extremamente próximos. Quando meus braços foram parar no pescoço dele?

- Eu só posso estar sonhando... – Murmurei.

Ele sorriu e me deu um selinho rápido e depois me puxou e me abraçou. Novamente senti aquela sensação familiar e agradável e sorri.

- Você não está sonhando, querida. – Ele murmurou.

Eu apenas fechei os olhos me sentindo inebriada por causa daquela sensação. Ficamos por muito tempo daquele jeito, eu praticamente grudada no pescoço dele com minha cabeça descansado sobre o ombro dele enquanto as mãos deles apertavam minhas costas.

- Roy... – Murmurei.

- Hum?

- Quando eu vou acordar? – Perguntei.

Ele riu.

- Ainda não se convenceu de que isto não é um sonho? – ele perguntou. Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

Ele se afastou de mim. Senti vontade bater nele e voltar a me grudar no pescoço dele. Eu sentia que precisava daquele abraço, sentia que me deixava completa... Mas, em vez disso, encarei seus olhos que deixavam transparecer ternura.

- Riza, você não está sonhando. – Ele disse e depois voltou a me abraçar. – Você realmente está aqui comigo, abraçada. Não é um sonho. É bom demais para ser. – Ele riu.

Eu sorri também, mas meu sorriso se desmanchou quando eu voltei a realidade. Eu tinha beijado meu chefe... Bom, meu ex-chefe. Isso era errado, muito errado. Afastei-me dele imediatamente, ele me lançou um olhar confuso.

- Eu... Nós não... Isso não é certo. – Eu balbuciei tentando me levantar, mas ele me impediu.

- Riza...

- Não, coronel... Eu não devia ter deixado isso acontecer, eu... – O resto da minha frase morreu na garganta quando Roy me beijou novamente. Desta vez eu não correspondi.

- Riza, não sou mais seu chefe.

- Ainda somos militares. – Lembrei.

- Não. – Ele disse. – Somos militares quando estamos no exército, mas olhe ao redor. Estamos no seu _apartamento._

Pisquei confusa e não respondi nada. Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais, eu não conseguia digerir direito. Senti os braços dele me envolverem novamente, mas não impus nenhuma resistência. Imediatamente relaxei. O que estava acontecendo? Por que e ficava assim quando ele me abraçava?

- Eu senti sua falta. – Ele murmurou em meu ouvido e eu sorri.

- Eu também senti. – Disse enquanto retribuía o abraço.

Suspirei.

- O que foi? – Ele murmurou novamente.

- Eu achei o lugar ao qual eu pertenço. – Eu disse de olhos fechados. – Seus braços.

Mesmo não vendo sei que ele sorriu, pois logo depois me abraçou com mais força. Sim, aquele lugar era definitivamente o lugar onde eu deveria estar.

**Fim.**


End file.
